One Two I Love You
by Dcfan100
Summary: During his first day at the academy Neji met a girl and all through his days as a genin, chunin and jonin he's been in love with her! NejiTen! Songfic!


**I tried attempting a song fic once in a collection of one shots, it turned out okay but nothing spectacular. This is my first attempt at writing something that is purely a song fic. So hopefully, it's okay. Anyway, this song is 'One Two, I Love You" by Clay Walker, great song (if you like 80's country music XD) Anywho, I hope you enjoy and please review, as always suggestions, comments and constructive criticism would be great. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Clay Walker**

A five year old Neji sighed to himself as he sat inside the academy on his first day. Most of the stuff that they'd been teaching so far he knew well enough from the lessons his Uncle or his father had taught him. He felt his eyes start to water a bit as memories of his dead father popped into his head.

_Kindergarten, five years old__, __you and me and mother goose._

"Be strong" he grumbled to himself. "Hyuga's don't cry"

"Come on, we know this already" an obviously bored female voice groaned from beside him.

_Learning lines to nursery rhymes_

Neji turned to look at the girl. She was a bit shorter than him wearing a standard red shirt and blue jeans with her brown hair tied up into two buns on each side of her head. "What?" she asked as Neji stared at her.

"It's not polite to interrupt the teacher" he said simply trying his best to act as if he didn't care.

"Well I didn't see you paying that much attention either" the girl grinned. Neji felt his face go a bit red from embarrassment.

_That's when I feel in love with you_

"I'm Tenten" she grinned.

"Tenten what?" he asked with an eye raised.

"Just Tenten" she shrugged while smiling. "Wanna hang out later?"

"Um, okay?" Neji said taken a bit off guard. Most girls he spoke to were immediately scared off by cold loner personality. Apparently this girl was a bit different.

_Back when it was, __one two buckle my shoe__, __three, four shut the door, five, six pick up sticks, even then my heart was yours__  
_

"Ugh!" A seven year old Tenten groaned falling backwards onto the grass.

"Tenten would you please get up?" her exasperated instructor asked.

"But this is so boring! I want to learn how to fight! Not arrange flowers!" the girl said defiantly. From where he stood in the practice yard throwing shuriken Neji gave a faint smile. His only friend at the academy, Tenten was definitely an odd one.

_College day's miles apart, __so afraid you'd forget_

"Neji if you keep pacing like that you're going to wear a hole in the floor." Kiba joked as he watched the Jonin continue to walk back and forth across the stone tiles as the male chunin stood inside a Leaf outpost awaiting the return of the other kunochi.

"Yeah, buddy" Naruto said trying to grin "Don't worry the girls will be back soon, it's only an A-ranked mission they can handle themselves" he tried to sound confident although even his voice held a hint of concern.

"I am not worried" Neji said coldly "I am mearly concerned for…"

"The safety of your girlfriend?" Kiba asked with a smirk. No matter how dire the situation got, the guys never tired of poking fun at the others.

"She's not my girlfriend" the Hyuga sighed.

"Denial is the first sign Neji" Shikamaru drawled from the floor. Although, even the Narra genius was silently looking at the clock in eager anticipation. 'If they're not back in two hours we'll go looking for them' he promised himself.

_Writing letters every day, __and ending every one like this_

"Hey guys" Tenten smiled weakly as she and the other kunochi entered the outpost while breathing heavily. "How's it going?"

_One two I miss you__, __Three Four I walk the floor__  
_

"Tenten, what happened to you?" Neji asked in a concerned voice walking over to the weapons mistress and examining her dirty and bloody clothes.

"Just a few scratches, nothing to worry about" Tenten said blushing a little from the intense gaze of the Hyuga prodigy. "But I'm fine now reall…"

_Five Six come back quick, __I dont wanna miss you no more_

She was forced to stop in mid sentence as Neji quickly pulled her into his strong arms. "Don't scare me like that again" he whispered into her ear.

"Um, Neji?" Tenten said weakly while blushing madly at how close her childhood crush was to her face.

"I mean it Tenten. You're the world to me" Neji whispered as Tenten felt her face growing even redder, if that was even possible "I don't want to lose you" he said planting a soft kiss on her lips.

_A little girl and little boy, __Playing on a swing in the yard__  
_

Neji and Tenten waved goodbye to the newly appointed blond haired Hokage and his wife and turned there gaze back to there own children playing in the front of the Hyuga complex.

_As we watch I hold your hand, __and you're still holding onto my heart__  
_

Tenten took hold of Neji's hand and Neji smiled as he watched the girl of his dreams, and now his wife lean up against him and sigh in content.

_And now its __one two I love you_

"I love you Tenten Hyuga" he said smiling at his wife. Tenten simply grinned back and pressed her tender lips up against his and gave a moan of satisfaction and Neji pulled her in deeper.

_Three four lets have one more_

"You know Neji, I was thinking" Tenten said with a smirk "Maybe we could have a third child"

"Are you sure?" Neji asked with a raised eyebrow "You really want to go through the whole pregnancy stage again?"

_Five six I wouldn't miss a day of this for all the treasure on the ocean floor__  
_

"I wouldn't mind" she grinned.

_One two I love you, __three four let's shut the door__  
_

"Uncle Hiashi can you watch the kids for us? Neji asked his uncle who was smiling as he watched Neji's children.

"No problem" he said waving a hand of dismissal "But where are you two going?"

_Five six, kiss after kiss, __I can't wait to hold you once more_

Neji and Tenten just smiled at each other as Neji kissed her again before picking his wife up bridal style and carrying her off.

**Well there you have it! Turned out cheesier and a tad more clichéd that I though but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Remember ****suggestions, comments and constructive criticism would be great! If the story was good then please tell me about it! It the story sucked tell me what I could improve! Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time! **


End file.
